fairytailknightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mavis Vermilion
Mavis Vermilion is the First & Seventh Guild Master and co-founder of the Fairy Tail Guild. Despite her body being comatose and sealed within the Lacrima that has become to be known as Lumen Histoire, she continues to interact with the guild and its members in an ethereal body. Profile and Stats Name: Mavis Vermillion Alias: Fairy Tactician, First Master, Master Mavis Race: Human Gender: Female Age: 118 (Biologically 13-14) Height: 144 cm (4'9") Weight: 25 kg (55 lbs.) Affiliation: Fairy Tail, Alliance Occupation: First & Seventh Guild Master Status: Alive Relatives: Unnamed Parents (deceased) Class: Transcendent Skills: Illusion Magic, Fairy Glitter, Fairy Sphere, Fairy Law, Black Arts, Ankhseram Black Magic, Ethereal Abilities, Flight, Immortality, Master Strategist and Tactician, Immense Magic Power Voice Actor: Leah Clark Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': At least City level with Fairy Glitter, Island level with Etherion *'Speed': Unknown, likely at least Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Unknown *'Striking Strength': Class PJ with Fairy Glitter *'Durability': Unknown, but can't be killed by conventional Magic or blunt weaponry *'Stamina': Immeasurable *'Range': Around One Kilometer with Illusion Magic, at least several Kilometers with Fairy Sphere *'Intelligence': Supergenius Appearance Mavis has very long, wavy, yellow-blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards; large green eyes that appear to have no irises (aniridia); peachy skin and a slight child-like build. As a consequence of using an incomplete version of a grand Magic when she was thirteen to save Yury, her body was no longer able to grow or mature from that point onwards. She wears a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each series of these is outlined in a hot pink. She wears wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings. She also seems to prefer going barefoot. Personality Mavis is kind and protective of Fairy Tail. She cares, guides and protects the guild whenever it's possible. She seems to be quite cheerful as she's smiling and happy most of the time. Mavis can also be quite carefree and reckless, and this side of her is shown when she allowed Jellal Fernandes to participate in the X791 Grand Magic Games as a part of Team Fairy Tail B, as long as it improved their chances of winning, despite the fact that if anyone found out about the ex-member of the Ten Wizard Saints and escaped convict, it could be disastrous to the guild. Another sign of her reckless nature is shown when she lent Fairy Glitter to Cana Alberona just to win the MPF event. Mavis is quite playful and to a certain degree, childish. She even left Tenrou Island just to cheer on Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games, solely because she was bored on the island. She seems to be indifferent to certain things. For example, when Mavis felt a malicious force coming from the Raven Tail guild members, she was not especially worried. Though playful, she can be quite serious at times. When it came to winning the Grand Magic Games, Mavis cast aside her smile, adopting a serious persona in which she stated she would lead Fairy Tail to victory, taking charge and giving out orders. Mavis was once given the epithet Fairy Tactician, as she led her team to many victories thanks to her exceptional skill in making strategies during battles. However, Mavis can miscalculate a strategy every now and then, and upon learning one was a failure, she usually doesn't take it well. Among one of her most noticeable quirks is that Mavis adores being barefoot. Out of comfort, she shuns shoes and chooses to always wander around barefooted everywhere she goes, and to emphasize this conspicuous habit, she is often shown at the perspective of her feet. It is a combination of traumatic events she endured at a young age and her own preferences that caused her to develop the habit. Another noteworthy element of her innocent and gentle nature is that she entertains a belief that fairies may exist, after her parents mentioned their existence in a fairy tale back when they were still around. As a result, this eventually inspires her with the name for her guild, and is at the core of many of the principles and values it and the vast majority of its guild members now have. For a time, Mavis lost her kindhearted, outgoing, and innocent demeanor. Upon discovering she had the Ankhseram Black Magic curse and would take life in return for how much she cares about it, she becomes a very frightened shell of her former self, driven to despair and madness. In this state, she starts exhibiting the concentric red eyes that Zeref has under the curse, and spends over a year in seclusion, far removed from anywhere she could possibly destroy innocent lives. Consequentially, Mavis's appearance goes from pure yet elegant to badly broken and disheveled. She becomes so hopeless that she tries and fails to end her life through starvation, but, upon seeing how Zeref is suffering from the curse just like her, she finds new hope through feelings of empathy and love, resolving to find a way to break the curse. However, after she is released from the curse, along with her consciousness somehow being released from her body, she regains her original good nature and cheerfulness in response to no longer being affected by the curse in her incorporeal form. However, there is a noticeable change in her behavior towards seriousness, because of a combination of lingering darkness, guilt, sadness, and regrets hanging over her as she worries about the consequences of her past, the future of her guild, and humanity. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Illusion Magic: During her time at Tenrou Island, Mavis was self-taught in Illusion Magic. Her illusions are so detailed that they appear to be truly life-like, and Mavis has used them on occasion to intimidate people, such as by creating fearsome beasts that look deadly and summoning an army of knights. *'Heavenly Wolf': Mavis raises her arms above her head and creates an illusion of a humongous wolf. The wolf's frightening face and forelegs appear to be covered in a dark flame pattern, and its paws sprout saplings similar to the ones seen on Tenrou Island. *'Tenrou Soldier': Mavis raises her arms above her head and creates an illusion of a whole army. All of the "knights" wield a sword, shield with an insignia of wings, and wear armor. Fairy Glitter: Fairy Glitter is one of the Three Great Magics of Fairy Tail and its successor. It is a Magic that rivals Fairy Law and is a radiance of merciless light that rejects the presence of any foes. It is also an exceedingly complex and unfathomably intricate spell that collects and concentrates the light of the sun, the moon and the stars. Mavis transferred this Magic to Cana Alberona temporarily. Fairy Sphere: Mavis used this spell by converting the Fairy Tail members' bonds and faith into Magic Power. It is a Magic that will protect the Guild from any evil; an absolute defense Magic. However, Fairy Sphere also acts as a stasis chamber, and anyone trapped inside will not age. It's powerful enough to protect Tenrou Island and everyone on it from Acnologia's Dragon's Roar, and to keep it sealed for seven years. Fairy Law: The first of the Three Great Magics of Fairy Tail and its successor. Rivaling the power Fairy Glitter, this Magic emits a bright light that envelops the area and inflicts heavy damage on whoever the caster perceives from their heart as an enemy, leaving friends and bystanders completely unharmed. After using Law, Mavis eventually modified and improved Law by removing its side effect whenever it is used, setting it as the basis for Fairy Law. Black Arts: Mavis was taught of this style of Magic from Zeref, in which she first learned Law. *'Law': This Magic emits a bright light that envelops the area and inflicts heavy damage on the caster's target. When Mavis used it, it was powerful enough to counteract the effects of the Tenrou Jade. Zeref taught Mavis this spell in order to protect her friends and fend for herself. It's stated it takes 10 years to completely master this spell and can cause repercussions on the user when done incompletely. *'Ankhseram Black Magic': Mavis used an incomplete version of a spell to save Yuri Dreyar, which as a result, cursed her, making her unable to age or mature. This black art is known for its' killing propensity, causing death to those the user holds precious to them and cares for deeply. **'Death Predation': This usage of this spell creates a dark wave that kills everything in the user's immediate vicinity. Ethereal Abilities: Despite the fact that Mavis is deceased, she is able to talk with people who are still living. In addition, she can even create an Ethereal body at will that is visible and can cast Magic Spells. Despite being an Ethereal body, her bodily functions still seem to work, which is why she still needs to use the bathroom. However, she states that only those who have the mark of Fairy Tail (and New Fairy Tail) can see her Ethereal body. *'Flight': Mavis can fly at will, as well as walk on water. Immortality: By being afflicted with the Curse of Ankhseram, Mavis became immortal as was demonstrated when she explained to Zeref that she had starved herself for the previous six months without any ill-effect to her physical health. Her immortality was eventually contracted when she and Zeref shared an intimate moment. Master Strategist and Tactician: Mavis has shown herself to be highly intellectual as she was able to memorize all the abilities of the participants, along with their fighting styles and patterns, and then run countless battle scenarios to come up with the most appropriate strategy for her guild, the incredible accuracy of which making it seem as if she was predicting the future, thus earning the alias - The Fairy Tactician. However, despite this incredible feat, Mavis' strategies aren't always perfect, as seen when instead of Erza facing off against Minerva as she initially predicted, she instead faced off against Kagura and then Minerva, greatly upsetting the First Master to the point of tears. Immense Magic Power: Weaknesses *Has no power if merged with her body. *Fairy Glitter cannot be casted without ally (in her current form). *Immortality granted by her magic can be removed , thanks to contradictionary nature of that ability. Relationships * Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Guild Master Category:Immortal Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Leaders/Commanders